Drunken Kisses, Sober Love
by BiPolar UniCorn
Summary: PROMPT: we drunk-kissed but you forgot about it and i don't know how to act around you anymore wtf


**A/N: I DONT EVEN SHIP JOHNDAVE BUT I WAS PROUD OF THE WAY IT TURNED OUT.  
No, I do not own Homestuck or anything affiliated. Andrew Hussie reigns supreme.**

God, why did he have to be so gorgeous? Why did his lips have to be so perfectly shaped? _No John, you aren't a homosexual._ But you can't stop thinking about how soft Dave's lips are, and how nice they felt pressed against yours and _oh no he's looking at me what do I do please don't come over here please don't come ove - fuckhe'scomingoverherepleasedon'tblush._

"Hey Egbert, what's up?" _nopeyouaredefinitelyblushing._

"H-Hey Dave, not much." Why is he smirking at me like that? It's not like his usual self-satisfied smirk, it had more hidden in it.

"Good, then you have time to come hang out with me. We can watch movies, make out, play stupid games, whatever you want." _Oh great you're blushing again. Do you think he meant that? Do you want him to mean that?_

"Egbert you're the shade of my cape. Are you okay?"

And then suddenly the only thing I can do is nod dumbly, knowing that I won't figure out anything unless I'm alone with him in his room. Curiosity piqued, I wanted nothing more than to figure this out once and for all. I didn't have much choice, really, other than to take his offered hand and follow him to my doom - I mean, his bedroom.

I had been in his room a million and one times before; seriously, I practically knew it better than the back of my own hand. But this time felt different, more tense and awkward. Then again, that was probably just me.

Dave threw himself across his couch, being completely his normal self. Yet, all I could do was gingerly sit down on the edge of the couch, hands folded in my lap and trying not to remember the way it felt to have Dave's hands on my shoulders, in my hair, cradling my face, or resting at the small of my back.

"So, Egbert, what do you wanna do?"

"Not kiss you! Nope, not on my mind at all!" My mind was so far off that it took me a minute to realize what I had said. But then it hit me, and I wanted to kick myself off the face of the planet. I bit my bottom lip, wishing I could snatch the words back to me.

Dave's eyebrows quirked, his head tilted, and he stared at me in utter confusion. "So is that the reason you've been avoiding me all day?" He crawled towards me, sitting on his knees.

"N-No... Dave, I'm straight." The words even felt wrong, sounded like a lie even to my own ears.

"Are you sure?" He leaned closer, his face uncomfortably close. I could feel my blush returning full force, reaching down to my shoulders. "You're blushing again, John. Have you been thinking about kissing me?"

"It-It's your fault, Dave!" My nerves got the best of me and I jumped up, nearly dislodging Dave from his position on the couch. My hands were shaking - no, my entire body was shaking. I could practically hear the adrenaline pumping throughout my veins and I wasn't completely sure what to do with myself. So I paced back and forth across the room, fuming and embarrassed.

"What do you mean, it's my fault?" I shook my head, dropping to my knees in frustration and a ton of other emotions swirling around.

"Don't you remember? Of course you don't." I looked up directly into Dave's eyes, mine bright and angry. "You kissed me, Dave! Last night, at Gamzee's cozy little party that you promised me would be free of alcohol and other..things. I didn't even believe you, but I let you drag me alone anyway; why, I have no idea. Probably because I'm an idiot! But that's completely besides the point. You kissed me, Dave. Right here, on my lips." I gestured wildly to my lips, knowing that I looked like a crazy person but not even caring. "You kissed me and now I'm confused and I don't even know why, because it's not like you're even actually attracted to me! Just playing me, right, Dave? Just like Terezi and all those other girls that you kissed because it sounded like your idea of a fun time. Well guess what, Dave? I don't appreciate being played! I need romance and - and, sweet things. And you don't even like me like that!"

I looked up and he was there, kneeling right beside me. His hand was on my shoulder and his eyes were full of worry. "Shh..Shh..John." And then his lips were on mine and I _whimpered._ I wanted this, had wanted this all day, but that didn't change the fact that _Dave Strider could not be interested in me._ It was over quickly, him pulling back gently and looking into my eyes.

"John..." I shook my head, not wanting to hear the inevitable rejection that came next. I turned my head and squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to block out the hurt that was soon to follow. "I love you, you fuckin' goof."

"W-what...? Dave?" I looked back to him, my eyes flooding with unshed tears that held my many conflicting emotions.

"I love you, John. And I'm sorry that last night was our first kiss. I should have just grew some balls and asked you out on a real date. If you want me, I'll fix it. I'll take you on a bunch of cute dates and I will romance the shit out of you." He looked at me, his eyes full of hope so fierce it could have burned a hole through my heart. Dave wanted an answer, he wanted my answer.

"I...I would love that.." He grinned so wide that it melted the last of my uncertainty. My entire body relaxed so quickly that it was almost dizzying. I fell into his arms and he held me close, occasionally kissing the top of my head and we stayed in that position, talking all night until I fell asleep in his arms. In Dave's arms. My Dave.


End file.
